Nightmares become reality
by AustinWritesThePJBooks
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have survived so much Kronos, Gaea, even Tartarus. But what comes next, maybe the worst yet... Blood, Gore, Nightmares... High School. Yea we sympathize. I'm sure you do to. Rated G- for God, High School Sucks. Whats your worst nightmare?


It was dark, so dark. I can see nothing, feel nothing, smell nothing, it is like an abyss of darkness has fallen over me and I am stuck in its void.

Color blasts in my eyes so suddenly I blink rapidly trying to focus on what I am seeing, its red, blood red.

A girl screams, no wait, not just a girl, my girl Annabeth is screaming, but I can't find her.

"Annabeth"

I try to move, but it is too hard, the pain is overwhelming, but I must force myself to get to her.

"Annabeth", I scream again, "where are you?"

There's a smell, I can't figure it out, it makes me gag, oh my gods its Leo's feet type of smell.

No its rotting flesh, the smell of a dead body that has been laying in the sun for too long, it looks black at first then I realize it is infested by maggots and fly's.

NO! It can't be Annabeth she just screamed. Then I hear Annabeth scream again, the sound is horrifying.

IF the body isn't Annabeth then who is it, I look closer….Gods, it's my mother.

I back away quickly, hearing Annabeth whimper, I know I'm close now. Somehow I'm in another room and chained to the wall is Annabeth. I try to run to her but I can't move, I look down and I'm stuck in red quicksand. NO, it's not quicksand, its blood, Annabeth's blood. It's pouring from her chest where a sword is sticking out. She looks up into my eyes, "run…Percy…just run", She whispers. I shake my head, I won't leave her, I can't leave her. Again I try to move towards her, the blood water stuff is too thick, I inch closer and closer to her, I hear laughing coming from all around me, its Gaea, she is mocking me. I scream, "Gaea, come out you bitch, I am going to…."

"Percy, wake up", Annabeth is yelling and shaking me.

I scream again, "GAEA", she did this; she killed my mom and my Wise Girl.

Its dark again, so cold, I am shivering. Where am I? I look around and see Annabeth once more chained, this time it is in an open field. There are two poles sticking out of the ground and her arms are stretched between them. The chains look like snakes, coiled from the poles to her wrists. I see Gaea standing in front of her with a knife, she is slowly sticking it her stomach and then pulling it out again. Gaea disappears only to be replaced by Kronos, he is sticking his hand inside her stomach. He pulls something out and takes a bite out of it. Gods, it's not from her stomach, he is reaching through her stomach to grab her heart. He looks at the heart with blood still pumping out of it and turns his head towards me with an evil smile. His body is covered in scars and his golden eyes have so much hate and malice in them. I realize he is doing this because he knows I can't stop him.

I reach for my sword in my pocket, I will kill him, I will kill them all.

I can't find my sword; I look back up to see it is no longer Kronos, but Oceanus. He has a weapon pointed at Annabeth, It has a snake wrapped around the whole thing and it keeps biting at Annabeth's face and neck. I try to run to her, I want to kill them all, I can't move. My legs are wrapped in weeds, I feel pain explode from the back of my head, I fall forward into….

My eyes shot open, I am covered in water, I shoot up and look around, Annabeth is standing next to me holding a cup and my mother is behind her. Annabeth gives the cup to my mom and turns back to me, "Seaweed Brain, are you ok?" I look at her in bewilderingly, she grabs me into a hug, "we were so worried, and you have been thrashing on the bed for hours."

"It was so real." I say as I grab her face to kiss her and Kronos laughs at me, "it was real my little demigod"

I wake up in the darkness of my room sweat pouring down my face, the door swings open and Annabeth is standing there bathed in the light of the hallway like an angel, my angel. She looks at me with sadness in her eyes, "you're alive, thank the gods", she whispers.

I see him sitting up in his bed looking as though he had a nightmare, I go over to him and it isn't Percy anymore it's a pile of spiders that just keep crawling over a body, its Percy, they are devouring him slowly, I can't move there are too many of them, but I have to try and save him.

It goes black, its cold and I can feel something crawl across my foot, I shake my foot but whatever is on it won't budge. I try to move and find that I can stand up; I'm standing in a tunnel with a light at the end of the hall. I look down and it's covered with spiders. I try to step on them and kick them, I need to get out of here so I start running, the hallway is so long, and I can't seem to reach the end.

I finally make it to the end and there is a cliff, I have to jump or the spiders will get to me, I close my eyes and leap out, it doesn't take long to hit the bottom, wait it's not the bottom, I'm in the middle of a spider web. At the top of the web is Percy covered in webs up to his neck. A huge spider is feeding on him as if he's a juicy fly. I can't move now that I'm stuck to the web.

DING, DING, DING

I open my eyes it's the class bell that is ringing and everyone is staring at me, I must have fallen asleep in class. I look over and Percy is staring around at everyone too, it happened again we both fell asleep in class, but whose dream was it then, mine or his this time.

Laughter fills the halls, why can't we wake up from this? Kronos says, "You are awake my pet". I look around and the kids in the hall are just talking and laughing as if they don't hear his voice. I'm losing my mind I can't keep it straight what is reality and what is not.

Gaea soft voice whispers, "your pain is your reality little one."

"Percy, stop, don't leave me …." I yell for him to not leave me here.

"Annabeth, stop, don't walk away from me….." She won't look back at me.

**Hello! So this is my new story, Love? ,and yeah. I have a need for OC's! Please PM me or Review on this story! **

**Name (first and last)**

**Parent (or if a mortal, parents)**

**Skin color, Hair color, How long the hair is**

**And everything else you want to add.**

**Thanks! **

**Have a good one**

**AustinWritesThePJBooks.**


End file.
